It's not the end, it's till the last chapter
by xXEmoVampireKidXx
Summary: A Mikan with lost memories meets Natsume,Hotaru&Ruka...but doesn't know who they are...Will Mikan ever remember them? Will the rest be able to help her regain her memories without hurting her?And what happens when her true history unfolds...8th chappy up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Merupuri or the movie I watched.**  
**Hello, y'all! This is my 2****nd**** fanfic! And it's finally about Natsume and Mikan! WOO! Well, just an overview, this story is similar to one of the movies I watched and I can't remember the name. And also, later on in this story, some parts of one of my favorite mangas, Merupuri would show up, not that much though. And the characters and all from Gakuen Alice while some of them are made up. Since this is my first NxM, it might be OOC, so please help me and review ok? And I'll promise I'll continue! Hehe, and now who should this chapter be dedicated to? Hmm…let's see now, how about Vivian? Ok! Oh well, this chappy is dedicated to another of my best friends, Vivian! WOO! And yea…now read and review!**

* * *

**_It's not the End, it's till the last Chapter…_ **

BY: PJ-CHAN

Characters:  
Natsume Hyuuga- aged 20.

Mikan Sakura – aged 19

Hotaru Imai – aged 19

Ruka Nogi – aged 20

King 'gordo' Hyuuga (later on in the story)

Queen 'squeaky' Hyuuga (later on in the story)

(Other minor characters would be showing up soon!)

**Summary/ Main points:  
**After finishing Alice Academy, four best friends (Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Mikan) depart to their own ways. On the other hand, Mikan doesn't remember being friends with any…since she had an accident while she was going back to her home from a shop that made her lose all of her precious memories, including Alice Academy and her own Alice. Later, all of the talented Alice masters from the academy get a letter, a letter that invites them to go to New York for a grand opening and free entry to Further Alice Academy, an academy you go to after you've finished Alice Academy. Mikan was invited but she didn't know what it all was. So, to find out about her long-lost memories, she leaves for New York but ends up being on the same plane with Natsume Hyuuga! Natsume doesn't know that Mikan lost her memory, so he turns back to his emotionless expression that he had when he was back in Alice Academy. Mikan tries her best to know him, his emotionless face, but he ignores. And finally says that it's the end, there's no more chapters to their meeting, it's done and finished. But will they meet again? Two people destined for life…see how the chapters in their lifes unfold and afterall it's not the end yet…

**(Random Main Points)**  
-On graduation from Alice Academy, Mikan confessed her feelings to Natsume who utterly turned her down. After that day, they never met until the plane. -Mikan is an orphan living on her own in a apartment in Japan, and she has a half-time job in 'Quicktime Delivery'.

__

_Chapter 1- Destined for life…they had to meet…_

BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Mikan's apartment door went on BEEPING, as Mikan rushed her way to the door, to open it.  
"KONICHIWA! Do you have a letter for me? I mean a letter, that is not from my dumb boss?" Mikan said, and after the accident her personality had completely changed.  
"UH! AAH! YES INDEED! For the first time, you get a letter from someone other than your boss," the postman replied as he handed her the letter, "And now, I leave."  
Mikan started jumping around, shrieking at the thought that someone actually thought of her except for her dumb boss, who apparently was her own boyfriend.  
'OH! I wonder who this is from! First time I got a letter from someone other than Koki! And god knows why that dimwit writes to me when we meet every single day, well, anyways, you letter, HERE I OPEN YOU NOW!' and she finished her thought by dumbly tearing the letter off and not reading the address. The letter said,

_Hello Ms. Sakura,_  
_This letter is just to inform you that we've finally opened our academy, the Further Alice Academy. It's an academy where students are allowed to go after they have graduating from Alice Academy. And the opening inaugural ceremony will be held in a day or two in New York City. We invite you, as one of our best students from Alice Academy, to join us please. As soon as you reach the New York airport, please wait outside for us to pick you up._  
_Thanking you,_ _Alice Academy and Further Alice Academy managers_

**Mikan's POV**  
What is this Alice Academy? Why does my head hurt so much when I try to think about it? It feels like I know a lot about this, but I don't seem to remember anything. Why does it feel that I have to go, why does it all feel like an adventure? Guess the only way to get the confusion up, would be to go to New York, and check everything out myself!  
**End of POV**

Mikan ran back to her room and started packing when she remembered that she even had to go to her job. She called up Koki asking him about it,  
"Hey Koki…umm…listen, I've got a huge problem. I've got to go to New York now! Could you fix someone on my spot till I'm gone? I'll be going by tomorrow!" she said as he picked up the phone.  
"Wait, WHAT? New York? WHY THE HELL? I don't care about the job! But why…all of a sudden?" asked Koki, obviously confused.  
"OH KOKI! How do I explain, it's something to do with my previous school, something called Alice Academy. And I've got to go and attend it…oh, I don't know…just know this ok?" she replied as she tried to explain things.  
"Alice Academy? What? Oh, whatever, fine. I'll be there at you're place tonight, and we can talk there all right?" he said and hung up.  
'I'LL BE THERE AT YOU'RE PLACE TONIGHT, AND WE CAN TALK THERE! To hell with talking! Damn you Koki!' Mikan thought as she dialed up the Airport to get her ticket. And finally she started packing as she was assured that she got a ticket.

**>> Fast Forward to Air-port >>**

Mikan wore a cute white top along with her regular jeans and ran for the cab she had called. She was almost late but got checked in right in time. She went to the waiting area in the airport, as she got a phone call from Koki.  
"KOKI! STOP! I told you everything yesterday! And stop worrying!" she practically screamed on the phone.  
"CHILL PERSON! STOP SHOUTING! I just called to say, Happy Journey, and I'll miss you! Dumbass…" he replied back.  
"Whatever, finally you get my point! And DUH I'm gonna have a Happy Journey! I see a lot of cute guys here…hehe hehe…" she said as she turned around to see the place filled up with people her age.  
"You dare not…" he said, as his temper grew, "I know you wont…you love me don't you?  
"Umm…I don't know about love but…" and both of them went on forever ignoring the EAR-EXPLODING voice that just said,  
"THE PLANE IS HERE…"  
Everyone started rushing for the line, as the dumb Mikan kept on talking to Koki. Finally, as she pulled her head up she found there was NO ONE in the area left. She hung up on Koki and RAN as the speed of light to not miss the flight. But she was dumb enough not to see where she was heading when --BOOM-- --BASH-- --THUD-- --CRASH-- She crashed HARD onto the person who was in front. She noticed that it was some raven-haired and crimson-eyed person she fell on, while the man underneath her just stared at her…

* * *

**Well, that's it for now…and tell me how you like it! PLEASE! I'm waiting for those reviews. And OFCOURSE you know who Mikan fell on, like DUH! Grr…I need to make my cliffhangers less obvious! HAHAHAHA, but like yea…and if you're wondering why Mikan is so OOC, it's because the accident had completely changed her whole personality so yea…and about Koki, hmm…let's just forget him for now. Hehe, now please review and tell me how to improve this thing! And once again, this chapter is dedicated to Vivian! And now I'll leave it upto you to give me a review, Anonymous reviews are accepted! Thanks…** **Much too luvzz,** **PJ-Chan**  



	2. Chapter 2: The Plane Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Merupuri or the movie I watched.**

**Hello again! YAY! and thanks a LOT to the ones who reviewed my story! And yea…keep reading and tell me how it is, ok? And this chappie is dedicated to my twin soul sista…ZEE! (all urs Zee!) (muuah!) and now RxR! (and btw…I really don't mind any flames unless they don't have any helpful suggestions) (READ!)**

**_It's not the End, it's till the last Chapter…_**

BY: PJ-CHAN

**_Chapter 1- East is Mikan, West would be Natsume…_**

Well, now OBVIOUSLY that person Mikan bumped into was, Natsume.

"Ow! Get off me! MOVE!" Natsume starts as he sees the face above him, "Mikan?"

"HUH? What? Who are you? And how do you know me?" Mikan said but then hurried off to catch the plane.

**Natsume's POV**

WOW! I cannot believe this! Mikan is chosen as one of the people to go to the opening ceremony? That dumb dimwit…wow! But after three years…she still looks she beautiful, and so clumsy…Is this really the Mikan who used to bump into me before each class…Is this really the Polka-dots I turned down three years ago…?

**End of POV**

"Ummm….SORRY ABOUT THAT!" Mikan apologized as she was running.

Strangely enough, both of them got a seat together! Mikan on the window side, while Natsume on the other. Mikan seemed extraordinarily freaked out because of the plane's jerkings. As it took off, it gave a HUGE jerk as Mikan nervously grasped Natsume's hands as she felt her whole body shaking.

"Uh…Would you mind leaving my…uh…hand?" Natsume replied to her action and pulled his hand away.

"GOD! Why do people have to be so cold…and emotionless? Anyways, it's nice to meet you! I am Mikan Sakura!" she said as she put her hand for him to shake.

'So this dim-with forgot me? Oh well, can't blame her if she's got absolutely no brain what-so-ever…' Natsume thought as he replied back, "Natsume Hyuuga." Completely ignoring the hand.

"Well…Natsume…" she stopped when suddenly her head burst out of pain and a certain flashback came into her mind…

**Flashback:**

_A certain brunette was running fast to get to class on time, when she suddenly bashes into a certain raven-haired boy and goes crashing on the floor, revealing unwanted things from underneath her small mini. _

"_You again…Polka dots?" said the raven haired boy and walked away._

**End of flashback**

**Mikan's POV:**

AAHH! My heads hurting like hell. And what scene did I just get? Was that me actually wearing a mini-skirt and going to a school? Why can't I remember all of this? And was the…was the raven-haired boy HIM!

**End of POV**

"Are you…uh…OKAY?" asked Natsume as Mikan's thoughts made her point to him.

"Yeah! Absolutely fine! And how do I seem to know you?" she asked with a face full of confusion.

"Shut up, you know me and I do too, Polka Dots."

"Ahh! So it IS you? I don't know when the hell have I seen you before or when the hell have I worn a damn skirt or even polka dotted panties, but something makes me feel I know you quite well! You are the perv who somehow looked under my skirt!" she said, now facing him.

"Yes, but it wasn't my fault! You used to bash into me and reveal all your under-the-skirt stuff!"

"PERVERT!" she said as she felt the same flashback coming into her head.

"Shut up and let me sleep." He ordered and fell asleep just after 0.123289372983 seconds after he closed his eyes.

'OH! Who does he think he is? And how dare he look at my undies!?!?! But what are the flashbacks I keep getting? Where was I then? And why can't I remember anything from my past? And why IS MY HEAD HURTING SO MUCH???' and Mikan's thoughts finished as she fainted on Natsume's shoulder.

**After five hours of peaceful sleeping…**

**Natsume's POV**

Ow! Why does mu shoulder numb? Aah! What is this Mikan doing? She's sleeping and drooling all over her! Euw…how can such a dumb girl still be so beautiful? I don't know what made me reject her three years ago. Why couldn't I confess my love back? I would love for her to know that I still love her, I love her a lot! And why doesn't she remember me? Only if she knew I cared…a lot. And I had waited for three years to get ready…I can't wait any longer…My parents can't keep up their position for any longer…but _this _certainly ISN'T the moment!

**End of POV**

"Mikan! MIKAN!" Natsume shouted as she jerked to find her face all full of saliva.

"YOU! Euw…and why is my face wet? Did you try to kiss me? YOU PERVERT!" she shouted at Natsume as she erased the saliva.

"You dimwit, you fell asleep on my shoulder and started drooling. Now clear you face and eat the food." Natsume ordered again as he started munching on his hot steak.

"YEAH! WHATEVER! LOSER!"she said as she started eating as well.

As they finished eating, Natsume dug his face under some random magazine.

"Ehm! MISTER NATSUME!!?!??" Mikan called as to her surprise Natsume didn't reply back.

"Shut up and tie your seat belt." He ordered again from underneath the magazine.

"Who are you to keep on ordering me? HUH?!?!"

"Umm…please tie your seat belt. I assume we'll be arriving Amsterdam soon." Came a voice from an air-hostess as Mikan finally tied her belt as she stuck her tongue out to Natsume, who obviously ignored.

The plane had finally landed in Amsterdam and their flight to New York was in about 10.12323912238198479127312 more hours. Natsume started walking away with his 'group' of people behind him as Mikan caught up with him.

"Hey…breathe…" Mikan said panting, "Can I breathe stay along…with you guys? I don't know anywhere here!"

"Get lost, broomsticks." He rejected.

"WHAT? HOW? PERV!" she said as she blushed hard.

"Not my fault your underwear was halfway out when you were bending down to get your luggage."

"FINE! Whatever, now can I come. PLEASE?" she pleaded with adorable puppy-dog eyes.

"Whatever…" he replied back.

"YAY! YAY! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" she danced as she squeezed the poor Natsume.

"Get off me." He said.

"FINE!" she said, sticking her tongue out and turning around to see a raven haired girl, just as emotionless as Natsume, only somehow different.

"MIKAN?" the girl gasped as soon as her sight fell on the certain brunette.

"?" was all Mikan could say.

* * *

**Yea…so that was basically it. And tell me if THAT is a good cliffhanger? No, I don't think so! Cuz, that's sorta obvious as well! OH WELL! Practice only makes things better, so yea…And YAY! I'm finally finished with ALL the damn work/projects/HW I had from school! And guess what? MY speech in front of 100 people, was GOOD after all! WOO! And yea…by the way, again…this chappy is dedicated to a very special person, or as I call her, my twin soul sista…ZEE! Known as Ellara in fanfic! Now…all you gotta do is review! And anonymous reviews are allowed as well! Thank you all! And tell me if you like it or not! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: depressed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Merupuri or the movie I watched.**

* * *

_**It's not the end, It's till the last chapter**_

BY PJ-CHAN

**_Chapter 3: This is how it gets when someone loses their memory…_**

"What?!? Now YOU know me too?" Mikan sighed as she saw the raven-haired girl looking back at her.

"Mikan…I'm Hotaru! You don't remember me?" She replied, as if on the verge of fake tears. Right then Mikan's thoughts got blocked and all she could see were some new flashbacks.

**Flashback:**

_A happy brunette is walking down the hall, and as soon as she sees a girl with short raven hair, and violet eyes. The brunette goes up to her to give her a good-morning hug, but instead gets hit by a baka gun…_

**End of Flashback**

"School? Hotaru? Baka-gun? What is all of this?" asked Mikan, completely lost again. "Whaqt are these flashbacks? What is all of this school thing? WHY IS IT THAT—" but at that point she couldn't talk anymore, instead she fainted, just in time for Natsume to catch her.

"Natsume! Doctors Wing in the Airpor! NOW!" Hotaru ordered as she pulled her and Natsume's luggage on the side and followed Natsume to the Doctors Wing.

Meanwhile, the remainder of the 'group', 5 people were left behind. No, make that four, as a young blonde Japanese boy followed Natsume, Hotaru and Mikan, leaving the other four in complete confusion.

"Holy cow…how…how is Mikan here?" yelled out the blonde haired boy just as soon as he saw Mikan unconscious in Natsume's arms. "and what the heck happened to her?"

"Cuz she's a good student, you idiot, and she fainted cuz she saw your face. Shut up and follow me." Replied Natsume who was still carrying her.

"Oh! There's the nurse! NURSE" called Hotaru as the nurse found a empty chamber and let Natsume put her down.

After a few check-ups, the doctors told all three that she one lost all her memories. But her brain seems to be rendering those thoughts she had lost long ago. But all she gets are flashbacks; but she cannot remember anything about it.

**Natsume's POV**

So, Mikan lost her memories?!? No wonder she didn't recognize me! So, wait does that mean that she even forgot how cold heartedly I turned her down when she confessed her love for me? Does that mean I get to finally confess my love without any neglectance of my past? Or even make her the one, my Jungle Rose maiden?

**End of POV**

"So, this is why she didn't remember me?" Hotaru said, as Ruka nodded.

"YES! And it all happened three years ago…and we didn't know…until today." Ruka said worriedly.

"Ms. Sakura's friends?" the doctor said as she returned from the cabinet, "One of you, one by one can go in there, but consider one thing, please don't awaken her until she awakes on her own will."

"I'll go." Natsume said with determination before anyone could even say anything.

He went into the hospital to see poor Mikan on the bed, sleeping peacefully, as the doctor came up to Natsume and said,

"She had a huge over-load over her brain. Her reports say that since the day she lost her memory, she didn't get any flashbacks or even remember any point of her past. But considering the fact that you are in her past, she's tending to remembering it all, and getting unconscious as she can't take it anymore." And he finished as he fixed his HUGE square glasses.

"But, doctor, should she even get those flashbacks? Would she ever regain those memories?" Natsume asked, confused.

"That…only time will decide, it's something science doesn't know yet. But do make sure she doesn't get over-loaded with flashbacks all at once. And even, in my opinion don't remind her of anything unless she just gets them. That way, she could get her memory back without further hurting herself. But Natsume, I can see you care about her, and you've been an important part in her life before. Take care of her; she's quite fragile at the moment…" he said and finally left the room all to Mikan and Natsume.

Natsume got near the bad, and sat down on the seat next to her, while she slept peacefully.

"When can I tell you this Mikan? When?" he said, speaking to the sleeping Mikan, trying to get these words through those ears, "Why am I so cold around you? Three years have been passed and I couldn't say a single word." And now he took her hand into his, "When can I finally say Mikan, say that…I love you Mikan." And that's when he suddenly he found Mikan squeezing his hand back.

"MIKAN! You're awake!" but no reply…she was still unconscious.

"I love you Mikan, please get better soon. I'll promise I'll change…for you." And giving Mikan's hand one last squeeze, he left the room.

_---Outside the room---_

"Natsume! Is she ok?" Hotaru and Ruka ask in unison.

"Yes. Go in if you want to." He said, and went outside.

"That emotionless git…you go in Hotaru." Ruka said, as Hotaru went in the room to see Mikan.

Outside, Natsume found one car waiting for Ruka, Mikan, him and Hotaru; it was ready to take them to the hotel where the ceremony will be held.

"Come out. The car is waiting outside." He said as he went there to see Mikan awake and happily talking to Ruka and Hotaru.

"Hello Natsume!" she said cheerfully as she saw Natsume, "It is finally nice to meet you! And it's nice to meet your girlfriend Hotaru, and your half-brother Ruka!" as she smiled big!

At that note, Natsume was frozen but he finally found out that it was the dumb Ruka's plan to fake characterize yourself, so Mikan doesn't get anymore flashbacks.

"Dimwit." Natsume spattered as he passed by Ruka to get to the car, "That's all you could think of? Me and Hotaru?"

"Don't worry, I still AM jealous!" he joked (not) and went in the car.

As they got into the car, poor Hotaru and Natsume had to sit together, while Mikan sat on the front and Ruka on the back at a corner.

" I don't mind any 'bad' things going on back there…Ruka-kun, don't you think Hotume as sooo cute?" she asked Ruka as he, Natsume and Hotaru sweat-dropped.

'_Hotume?' _Natsume thought as he sweat-dropped again.

They all talked and said that the Further Alice Academy is a surprise for Mikan, as she questioningly started bugging all of them to tell her about the 'Alice thing' they were talking about.

As soon as the car stopped, Mikan was the first excited one to get out. She stepped out, getting the first view of a black haired, blue eyed boy…or was it…

"Koki…?"

* * *

**Well, now that was depressing…whatever…I still feel sad…PS: Thnx to EJ and Radz for cheering me up! D…and umm…I'm still sad, and this chapter is dedicated to all of those who are leaving…and I'm missing you already…dammit, got to think about some happy stuff…I'm still sad…I hate this…oh well…just read and review…at least to make me feel better! Pleez? Luv you all…PJ-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4: Main flashback uno

**Dammit, I can't bother write any sorta disclaimer! LoLzyz! Hehe…I jus kinda returned from this vacation! IT WAS FUUUN! LIKE soo much fun beating up my cuzns! HAHA! Hmm…now who shud I dedicate this to? Lets see…I dedicate this to my older cuzn, who's like miles away from me right now! GRR! He duznt exactly want me to name him, u can call him…er…I dunno…whatever, I'll just be away with writing my 4****th**** chappy! HEHE! LOL! Dunno what's so funny…:S…hehe…LOL! Hehe…and er…here it is! (4****th**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Main flashback thingy (part 1)**_

"KOKI? Like, what the hell are you doing here?" screamed out Mikan.

"Er…" but Koki was speechless.

Meanwhile Ruka was getting out and as soon as he saw Koki, he said,

"Konichiwa, Koki-kun! So we meet again after, 3 whole years?"

"WHAT?" screamed Mikan again, "You both know each-other?"

"WELL DUH! He was the third member who joined our fan club!" Ruka said, not realizing this thought would give Mikan another rewind of some lost memories.

**Flashback:**

_A certain brunette and a raven haired girl were sitting on their seats as the whole class gasped as soon as a handsome black haired boy stepped in the class. His sparkling blue eyes shone as he said his name, Kokigume Kugyo, and his alice, amazingly same as Reo's. He could control others by his voice. All the girls around him were 'ooh'ing and 'aah'ing at his flawing beauty. And from that first day in the academy, he was added into the Natsume and Ruka fan club, being one of the popular people in Alice Academy._

**End of flashback**

And at that last thought, weakened and lost Mikan felt a heavy jerk inside her (hollow) head, and fainted, just in time for Koki to catch her.

"Koki?" Natsume said, confused or rather asking for an answer.

"Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru. It's a long story. Make yourself comfortable while I give an explanation to all of this." He said.

All five of them went in a sitting room as Koki put Mikan on a bed and went over to the rest to explain.

"So…" Koki started as he got himself comfortable; "It all started at the graduation…"

**Start of major flashback: (actually Koki is saying all of this in his POV, but just to make things easier, I'm putting it in as a flashback)**

_It was the last day of Alice Academy, the last year for certain people. Those people included Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Koki, Anna and many others. There was a great graduation ceremony being held, but two certain people were no-where to find. Nobody seemed to notice them gone, except Koki. He followed his path till the old but beautiful Sakura tree to find Mikan and Natsume. It seemed like Mikan had persuaded Natsume to come with her, as if to tell him something. They talked, casually talked and it amazed Koki when Natsume actually smiled. Right then, Mikan fell on her knees, and seemed like she was confessing something. Just then Natsume's smile faded, as Mikan mouthed the following words,_

"_I love you Natsume…" Natsume's emotions confused but suddenly he shook his head, and said something very, very low(volume). Tears went rolling down Mikan's delicate cheeks as Natsume's face went closer to the crying Mikan. Mikan turned her head upto face Natsume's face one inch than hers. Natsume finally covered the one inch difference as Mikan felt Natsume's lips over hers. Natsume broke the kiss and without a further glance, left. Left the poor Mikan crying as heavy rain started pouring. The tears seemed to have been lost between the raindrops that prickled down her cheeks. Seeing her wet and broken apart under the tree, Koki couldn't help but run to her, and try to comfort her. But her tears still found a way to escape her red eyes. Clinging on to the only shoulder near, Koki, she cried out…_

"_I love Natsume, and I told him so, I LOVE NATSUME!! But, but he doesn't like me…he never liked me. I thought, I thought we had to be together, today or tomorrow. I thought we had something between us because we crash into each other every morning. I thought he used to tease me just because he used to love me so much. WHY? WHY? Why does he call me his polka-dots? Why does he seem so lively whenever he's around me? WHY DID HE SMILE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FRONT OF ME? WHY DID HE KISS ME? WHY? W-W-w-w-hy?" and a million more tears of sadness poured down her cheeks. Meanwhile Koki, who's liked her since the first day of school, was boiling with fresh anger in him. Thinking how Natsume just broke her heart into a million pieces , and not stopped to atleast try to put it together. And Koki, between him anger spat out, _

"_Mikan! MIKAN! Don't cry," and she instantly stopped crying, "You've got no more use of that bastard…he's not worth you Mikan! Mikan, have a accident, whatever, just lose all those useless memories! Forget all those times you've spent with Natsume and smile. SMILE MIKAN! SMILE!" and a adorable smile crawled up her face._

"_Thank you, Koki." She said and hugged him._

**One month later…**

_Mikan and Natsume hadn't talked since then. After the ceremony, all of them went on their way. Mikan left the academy to find her parents dead. She found some money by selling her house and buying herself a small apartment. To support her lonely self, she found a part-time job, powered by the company of Koki. To her first day to work, all the horror from the past creeped in through her minds…_

"—_I love you Natsume—"_

"—_I don't love you—"_

"—_BUT—"_

* * *

**Ok…now that is it! Sorry for updating after SUCH A long time! HEHE! But now I promise I'll update atleast one story each day…I mean I'll try my best! Hehe…and yea…please tell me what you thought of this flashback thingie…ok? PLZ PLZ PLZ review! And yea…REVIEW! Hehe…and umm…ok…I'll go back to writing my other fanfic! LOL! And ooh! Can you tell me how I can make the characters less OOC (except KOKI)…please? Pweety pweez? YAY! FINE! NOW…Review! Luv y'all forver…PJ-Chan! **


	5. Chapter 5: Main flashback dos

* * *

_**Chapter-5: Main flashback (part dos)**_

**Still the Flashbacks:**

_All these thoughts clammed into Mikan's head, but what she didn't seem to notice was that there was car, right in front of her…_

_The car didn't seem to stop and neither did Mikan…CRASH!_

_Mikan fell on the ground, blood oozing from her head. The car that had hit her was gone. Mikan was struggling for her life, while a huge group of people gathered, Koki being one of them._

"_WHAT HAPPENED?" Koki said as he was scared to death. _

"_Some stupid drunkard bastard ran over her…forget that…she needs to be taken to the hospital now!" said someone._

"_Let's go!" yelled Koki as he carried Mikan in his arms and ran to the nearby hospital._

_**5 hours later…in the hospital**_

_"Good news and bad news," said the doctor as he got out of the operation room where Mikan was, " the good news is that she didn't quite hurt any part majorly except one…but the bad news is that the majorly hurt area is her…brain. She has seemed to lost all of her memories…but I've got to say that she fought very well…for her injury, not even a strong man could've fought for a lot of time. She is a very capable young lady, and she shall prosper and bloom once she gets some new memories stored." Finished the old doctor._

_"Thank you doctor. When can she go back home?" asked Koki, relieved to hear she atleast alive._

_"In 2 days she'll be just fine. BUT you, you have to create a new past, present and future for her to have a new personality. Best of luck, my boy." Departed the doctor._

**_3 years later_**

_,"Mikan! Open the door!" screamed Koki from outside of Mikan's apartment door._

_"WAIT UP!" she screamed back and opened the door, "What the heck are you doing here at 6 in the morning?" she said as she yawned._

_"OH! So, now, instead of a cute good morning kiss from her girlfriend, I get a warning of never coming here at 6? Fine! I'll leave then…" he said jokingly._

_"FINE! GET IN!" and she finally greeted him in._

_"So…is my employee ready for her office? It's in about an hour, you know…" Koki said as he grabbed Mikan from behind._

_"Oh yes, my boss. I might as well be ready if you…LET…ME…GO!" she said as she freed herself and hit him on his stomach with her elbow, "and now, stay out here while I go in and change, all rite?" she said as she walked towards her door._

_"Damn…so I'm not invited?" Koki said as he made a adorable sad face._

_"Awwwww…NO!" she said as she bashed her bedroom door on his face and looked for something to wear._

**End of flashback, finally**

"And that is how she is now." Koki finished as he sighed.

"WOW, she's really changed, hasn't she?" Ruka said.

"All in all…I'd like to thank you Koki, for giving Mikan her new life. If it weren't for you…" and his voice trailed off as he got up to go to his room. But what no one noticed was that, he was crying.

_If it weren't for me…nothing would've happened. Only if I had accepted her…all of this happened because of me…I don't even deserve Mikan. She'll be happy forever with Koki…_ Natsume thought as he crammed into his room.

Just then a sudden announce came up saying,

"ALL OF OUR HONORABLE STUDENTS, PLEASE BE AT THE MEETING AREA OUTSIDE FOR OUR REUNION, IN AN HOUR! AFTER THAT WE HAVE OUR FLIGHT TO NEW YORK IN ABOUT 8 HOURS FOR OUR INAUGRAL CEREMONY ABOUT OUR FURTHER ALICE ACADEMY. THANK YOU."

"All right then," said Koki "Guess you all got to know all you wanted to, eh? Now, you may leave for your rooms while I awake Mikan." Informed Koki.

"Oh well…meet you outside…" said Ruka as him and Hotaru went to their rooms.

"Wake up Mikan, and forget your confusion…" Koki said as he went to her and stroked her hair and she was felt her head dizzying.

"KOKI! What happened? Why does my head hurt?" she said as she woke up and felt her head was heavy.

"Nothing, Mikan. You know you say you don' remember your past, well you will in about an hour. Go to your room and get dressed and meet me outside, ok?" and she left without a further word, even before Koki could give her a kiss.

_Damn it…my voice! Got to control my alice, or I won't be able to even kiss my girlfriend!_ Thought Koki.

**Mikan's POV**

Oh geez! So now I find that my boyfriend and used to go to the same elementary school? Oh well…so what shall I wear? To where ever the heck I'm going. It's got to something that attracts the hot guy called Natsume. As big of a perv he might be, he's still cute! Him and Hotaru make the cutest of couples! Both just as emotionless! Poor Ruka! HAHAHA!

**End of POV**

Mikan's thoughts continued as she opened her luggage bag to wear a sexy spaghetti strapped that went upto her knee. She wore the dress, put some make-up on, got her heels set, put some clips on her hair, and finally stood near the mirror to admire her dress,

"WOW! You go Mikan! You're gonna kiss some ass!" Mikan said to herself as she twirled around.

Mikan got out of her room. She thought of showing Koki to know what others might think she looks. Without actually knowing where Koki's room really is, Mikan went to the room next to hers, DING DONG she rang the bell…and waited…waited some more…and the door finally opened.

"Hey Koki dar—" and she stopped to see who she had wrapped her arms around…didn't quite seem like a black haired boy but rather a…

* * *

**God, I'm like still so annoyed! I would've typed up two chapters if it wasn't for the stupid computer to delete everything! Hate life…I was practically crying! (dunno, why?) hehe..anyways…just to atleast make me feel better, please please please review! I BEG THEE! Hehe…please? And I'll give you the next chappie soon. (also, is the cliffhanger good?) and this is dedicated to no one...cuz im soo pissed!**


	6. Chapter 6: Nameless

**Hello everyone! D! I reached 25 reviews! WOO! Congrats Leenstarz (sry, if I spelled it wrong) for becoming my 25****th**** reviewer! Keep on reading and I hope you like my story! YAY! And also, I'm sorry…I know you've been expectin a really good+funny chapter ahead…but I don't know what went wrong and I feel this chappie is probably the WORST chapter I've ever written in my whole fanfic life! Well, that's what I feel, and if u feel the same way, ok, send me a flame, but please do give me some good ideas or suggestions…I'm really not in a jolly mood, and I hate all the other moods! AHH! Well, here it goes…the suckiest chapter ever…**

_**Chapter-6: Nameless…(it's just so bad!)**_

…the boy Mikan had happily hugged was actually…(yes, you all guessed it right!) … Natsume…and er…in rather a weird way. He looked like he was fresh out of his shower, well, no wonder he was in a towel!!! As soon as Mikan saw him, especially with no shirt on, she freaked out and flung her arms off of him but couldn't move as she felt two arms gripping her waist, she found out they were Natsume's.

**Mikan's POV**

What is he doing? And his grip is so tight! AH! I can't even move! Well, I have to say he's cute…but he really needs to leave…me…now!

"Er…Natsume, please let me go…" I say pleadingly.

He still seemed to have been paying no attention to what I was trying to say! His crimson eyes were attached to my eyes. I still am confused.

"Hey…why are you staring at my eyes?" I ask as Natsume just ignored. (sigh)

And now he wouldn't even listen to me! WAAAH! Koki's going to get so mad when he sees me like this…OMG!

"Hey, Natsume….you can really…er…let go of me now…" I say again…but DAMN NATSUME!!!!

**End of POV **

**Natsume's POV**

God, she may have lost her memories, but she's still as dense as anything…but still…I like her just the plain way she was…and I won't be able to see her that way no more…and that because of me…oh god…I have to apologize…even though she wouldn't know why I'm actually doing so…but I still have to…

"I'm sorry, Mikan…" I say, looking at her beautiful auburn eyes.

"But…Natsume?" she asks me, looking just as cute as anything.

No, it would be really wrong if Koki saw me with her. I let go off her and get into my own room, leaving her all confused over there, there's nothing more I can do though…

**End of POV**

Natsume let go of Mikan as Mikan went back to the wall…still confused what the sorry was about.

I KNOW IT! They have to be hiding something from me! Something I don't remember…something that happened in the past! AHH! My head hurts!

Mikan's thought was interrupted as she felt someone gripping her from behind, it was Koki.

"Heya Mikan, what are you doing here?" he asked but as soon as his view went on her dress he was wow'ed', "WOW! You actually look damn sexy for once!" but no answer, "MIKAN! Like what the hell are you thinking so hard?" he said trying to copy Mikan's tone and he turned her around as she got him by surprise.

"KOKI! When did you come here? Hehe, I was so into thinking…but hey, I know one thing…I know you guys are hiding something from me…something about my past, isn't that right, huh?" she asked Koki who was still WOW 'iffied' by Mikan.

"Mikan…I…er…don't know…" said Koki when suddenly they saw Natsume coming out of his room, now finally dressed.

"Er…Koki-kun? You here?" he said casually.

"Er…nothing…Mikan probably mistook your room for mine…oh well, see you out there!" as he took Mikan to his room.

(_In Koki's room, just as luxurious as Natsume's)_

He made Mikan sit on the bed as he sat beside her.

"Hey Mikan! Listen, I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about!" he said, trying to convince her.

"LIAR!" she said back.

"Listen, Mikan…what would I hide? I met you on your way to home, remember? Then I turned out to be your boss and ehm…your boyfriend."

"I get all of that Koki! But where are we now? Why are you also here? Why didn't you tell me you were going to come here as well?" she asked him.

"Because it's a reunion! Of our schools! Apparently you were in the same school as me…Alice Academy." He said, trying to convince her with his voice, but it just felt like something nullified it.

_There is no way she could've been using her alice, but then why isn't mine working?_

"But what about the flashbacks? NO KOKI! I don't understand anything! What is all this Alice, this school, this reunion, Natsume and all the others? Why is it new to me when all of this is supposed to be my past?" she asked, now looking more confused than ever.

"So, as I see many words don't help you get better…ok! So maybe this will…" he said as he leaned onto her and kissed her neck, "…we still have time till we go out, you know?" he whispered in her ear, "And no one's coming in either…"

Mikan didn't feel like this was any time to anything like what Koki wanted to, but really couldn't resist it anymore, afterall Koki was a great kisser! (**Hehe) **Her lips went at it, and BLAH BLAH BLAH! Let's just say, they made out, allrite?

None of them knew how much time had gone by and Mikan's confusion was obviously gone, when suddenly they heard someone knocking on their door.

"Hey, Koki! We're leaving! Be there soon!" Ruka's voice came and soon their footsteps fainted.

"Er…Mikan?" he asked as he got up, "I am…thinking we should go now, unless you have some more confusion I need to clear?"

"No KOKI! I don't want to be late! Even though I have no idea, where the heck are we going…but now OMG! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR!!! Let me fix it and then we can leave…" she grumped back.

"Hey…" Koki called as he sat on his bed watching Mikan fix her hair near the mirror.

"Hmm?" Mikan answered, still concentrating on her hair.

"You're beautiful…"

"MWAH! I luv you too!" she said back as she was finally done with her hair, and they left the room, crossing arms together.

**GOD! Now, that was THE WORST chapter EVER! GRR! I'm like in such a grumpy mood right now! I know this chapter is boring…but please do send me some reviews giving me some suggestions on what the heck is supposed to happen next, ok? And again, I AM SOOO SOO SOOOOOO (X1 billion!) SORRY! FOR SUCH A SLOPPY CHAPTER! WAAHHH!!! Anyways…this chapter doesn't deserve to be dedicated since it sucks like bad…so yea…but please review, flames are not minded….thank you…( I still feel so bad about writing such a BORING chapter…grrr)**


	7. Chapter 7:Past?

Hello everyone! Sorry about the late update. It's just that I've been so much into those sasunaru videos, and have been watching them all day! SasukeXNaruto FOREVER! LoL, and er…anyways…this chappie is dedicated to my awesomely awesome friend who left :( shni! I luv u Shni! And don't worry, I'm come to India and meet you there! Anyways, this is for you. And as for the others, READ and REVIEW!

_**Chapter-7: My past?**_

Mikan and Koki arrive, hand in hand at a HUMONGOUS hall decorated with all sorts of pretty decorations. Mikan, still confused about who all these children were, somehow they were too similar to her, she felt really familiar to them. But she decided to hide all her confusion and go meet the others now.

"HEY MIKAN!" said some girl who was probably with her in Alice Academy.

"Er…HEY!" she got many more greetings, some jealous ones, because she was the lucky one to get Koki, and some surprised ones that showed that she should've gotten Natsume, afterall they do love each-other, rite? But what no one knew was that she had lost her memories.

"Hey, Mikan! Excuse me for a sec…" said Koki, off to meet some of his old pals.

"Yeah…kool with me…" she replied. Nearby, she saw a huge swarm of girls aww'ing' at Koki's every moves. Mikan, really angry now moved upto them and was about to scream out,

"YOU BI—" she almost swore, but calmed herself down, "Keep your nasty eyes, offa MY BOYFREIND!" she warned and went over to Ruka, who was standing alone, rather staring at Hotaru who was talking to Anna and Nonoko.

"Hey RUKA!" Mikan greeted him, " You like her, eh?"

"Hey…huh? Oh…yeah…just too shy to tell he…" he said slyly.

"Yeah…too bad Natsume's got her, and it's badder thay your love is your step-brother's girlfreind…must hurt, eh?"

" WHAT?" Ruka spat out, almost forgetting about the 'fake characterizing' thingie-mabob HE did. "Oh! RITE! It is sad…" he sighed, staring at Hotaru again.

"Yeah…" she sighed again and saw the swarm of girls swarming around Ruka now.

"Don't tell me he's your boyfriend too…" said the wannabe girl, who looked like some leader of the swarm thing, the one Mikan swore at.

"Atleast I HAVE ONE…unlike you bitches who roam around other guys…" she hissed back and went over back to Koki, who was back with a drink for her.

"Hey, who are those bitchy girls? Swarming over you and Ruka?" asked Mikan, disgusted at those girls.

"Oh, nevermind them….just some crazy girls…" he replied back, hoping no to say something that would give Mikan another flashback.

"Crazy fans? Of you and Ruka?" she asked.

"Yep…have been behind me, Ruka and Natsume since we the day we stepped in Alice Academy…gets annoying, I tell you…" he sighed.

"You guys really were popular…" she said.

"Oh yea…hehehehe…" he said, relieved that she didn't get any flashback.

Just then a huge buzzer screamed out,

THE FLIGHT TO NEW YORK IS IN TWO HOURS. THE INVITED ONES MAY BE LEAVE.

"OoOoOoOoOoOoOkay…guess it's time to go…" Koki sighed.

"C'mon Koki! We've got two hours left! I don't wanna get all bored and stuff." She replied back.

"Well, OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOkay then…" he said back.

They stayed and talked to other people, ate, talked more, ate some more, when the buzzer yelled back,

FLIGHT IN ONE HOUR. INVITED STUDENTS MEET OUTSIDE TO GO THE AIRPORT IN HALF AN HOUR.

All the left people who were going to New York went to their rooms to get packed up and stuff and Mikan heard a group of people talking,

"THAT Mikan! She doesn't remember us!"

"She's got Koki! Atleast Ruka and Natsume are still available."

"That Ruka's eyes are fishing around on that Hotaru, got to get him before he goes to Hotaru."

"But the best part…Natsume is still single, and no love."

Many thoughts clammed into Mikan's mind,

_Why don't I remember any of them? How come Natsume still single when he's dating Hotaru? This is just too much! Koki's got some serious question answering to do…_

She marched up to Koki and asked him,

"FOLLOW ME." She said as she marched again to her room, having Koki march behind her.

_(In the room, not as luxurious as Natsume or Koki's.)_

"SO…" Mikan started as Koki listened, sitting opposite to her, "I NEED SOME SERIOUS ANSWERS."

"Really?" he said, "Ok…shoot the question. Make it fast, so maybe we have some time for another session before the flight…" he flirted again.

"NO…I mean it! And this time, stay away from me! Keep those dangerous lips of yours away from mine! No confusion going away like before! It's time for some serious question answering!"

"NOW, would you move on to the next line, mikan?"

"YESH! So, firstly tell me, why don't I remember any of this? Why is it that I'm always to messed up? Why is it that they all know me, but I don't? What is that your hiding from me?" she said with a concerned look; asking for firm answers.

"Listen, Mikan…" he said, now from flirty mode to serious mode, "I think it's time you know it too. Three years have been long and tiring from me. Your secret, as a huge burden on my back. I think it's time for you to get to know what I've actually been hiding from you. Mikan, something you don't know about…is….you…past."

**FINISHED! Do you like it uptil here? Thanks for all the reviews you sent me! I luv you all so much for it! And also, this time please tell me some suggestions! I don't know what's happening next, and yea…so please, some suggestions. Anyways, this is it, and thank you all very much! Luv y'all! Muuahh! PJ-Chan.**


	8. Magical Land of Astale

**Damn, I know how late of an update this is! So sorry, I've been so busy these few days! And also, I'm not allowed to be on the computer as often. Mom is so pissed at me for turning on the computer the first thing in the morning and turning it off before going to bed…so, yea…sorry if you get your updates a bit late, but I'd really appreciate a few reviews! Please, let my reviews reach fifty! Now, RxR people! Here is the 8****th**** chapter…thanks!**

_**Chapter 8: Astale...traitor... what?!?**_

"Huh?" was all Mikan could reply back, "My WHAT?"

"Mikan, listen! You've not been told about events that happened in your past, don't you feel the same way yourself? That something really important is missing? Really, Mikan!" Koki said.

"Ummmmmmm" Mikan said, as she 'uummed' more 'uummms', "NO" and Koki fell anime style, still amazed at the dumbness left in this Mikan.

"Listen, Mikan…you ought to know this, you ended up with me, because you lost your memories…and something else…"

"Lost my memories?" Mikan's expression was 'huh'ed.

"Yes." Koki replied to that, "When you had a car accident."

"Huh? A car accident?" Mikan said, still confused when a sudden flashback hit her.

**Flashback:**

_Mikan was walking down the street, lost in some old thoughts, that she didn't see the car in front of her. The car didn't quite seem to stop or even slow down. Yeps, it hit her. She went bashing to the ground, blood oozing from her head. The car still didn't seem to stop, even after the accident. Mikan caught that with a surprise with a little of her conciousness she saw Koki, right there picking her up to take her to the nearest hospital possible, right when she dozed off._

**End of Flashback**

"Huh" Mikan said, for the 1000000th time now, atleast not fainting this time after getting a flashback, "You…you knew all along, Koki? Since the day I had the accident!"

"Well…yes Mikan. I'm sorry Mikan. It was given up to me to give you your life back, I wanted that laughter, that joy back in your life. So, I made you my employee, and became a good boss, advisor and friend. Mikan, I've loved you since the day I stepped foot in Alice Academy, so I asked you out and…"

"Koki!" Mikan said, brightly now, "This all makes perfect sense! That's why I don't remember my school, Alice Academy. All those people, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka! And those flashbacks I got at the airport and plane! It was all during my school years! I get it all now, Koki!"

"Well, I'm…glad…you…uh…understand…" Koki said as he twichted.

"But…" Mikan said, actually thinking right for once, "Why…why would you hide all of this from me, Koki?"

"I'm sorry, this is a long story…something I wanted to hide from you, something to make you forget all those useless tears…"

"What do you mean? Since you've already told me that it's my past you've been hiding from me…tell me about this long story too Koki!" Mikan said, orderingly.

"Guess it's time you really know…" he said, ready to give up his burden and tel her the truth for once and all, "Mikan, you used to go to a normal school, you and Hotaru, being the best of friends. But one day Hotaru left, and you followed her, and ended up in Alice Academy, finding out that you have an alice, a certain power that is different for all the students in Alice Academy. You're alice Mikan, is the Nullification Alice. Anybody, using their alice on you, you can nullify it, stop it from reaching you." At that point Mikan gasped.

"WOW! Really? That is so cool! You have a alice too?" Mikan said eagerly.

"Yes Mikan. My alice is the alice of voice. I can control everything with my voice. But I've seen that you don't get controlled, your body just nullifies it, without you knowing it at all!"

"OH MY GAWD! That is so kool!" shrieked out Mikan, "How about Natsume and Hotaru? And…and Ruka?"

"Uh…" Koki said, as he sweat dropped at Mikan's sudden change in her behaviour, "Natsume's alice is fire, Hotaru's is invention, and Ruka's is animals. Now, can we go back to the main poin—" but sigh, Mikan stopped him again.

"Oh my god! This is so kool! WOoHOO! I can't believe it!"

"But wait…I told you so much, how come you aren't having any of those flashbacks? This is weird, oh well…continuing…" said Koki confused, "So, you came into Alice Academy and met Natsume and Ruka. Soon, I joined in…and found out that both me…and Natsume have liked you since forever…but none of us had the courageof coming upto you and confess our feelings. Natsume had been very hard on him after rejecting him against his will. You were crushed after that, and that all too happened at the last day of Alice Academy. You were under the Sakura tree, crying right after Natsume walked off, but what noone knew was that I was there too. I, not having the strength of seeing you cry again, ran to you and stop crying, Without thinking about the fact that I was using my alice and you weren't, I said that you have to loose your memories. Soon, as you had moved on with your life, living alone, going to your job, and right then was the time that car hit you..and you lost all your memories. I got you to the hospital and was requested to give you your new life back…and since then you know me..and you have a completely different personality. Sorry, Mikan, it all really happened because of me…I couldn't resist back my love for you, but I feel I should really give up. I mean, Natsume loes you so much…and as history says good always wins against bad…I mean, who am I? I'm just a stupid no-body who's been hiding his identity in this world of outsiders…a stupid regret to my king. I am the one who went against his orders and saved you…because I feel so immensely in love with you…my love is nothing…it's stupid and unneseccary…and it's soon getting me killed…sorry if I'm not making any sense…it will soon…soon, Mikan."

"OMG! You said so much!!!" Mikan said gasping at all the information she got, "And wait…what do you mean world of outsiders? What king? What's bad if you saved me? Did…did…the king, who ever he is, tell you to k-kill m-me?!? And…and you d-didn't because…because…you l-love me?" Mikan finished…trembling at the thought of all the words she'd said.

"Wow…you sure are smarter…" Koki paused and went back to his point, "Listen, you're right about your words…I'm not from here…I'm from a land called Astale…far away from here…The king of Astale is none other than…Natsume's dad…history had been waiting for his son to arise and rule Astale…but Natsume…he chose to live on earth and lead a normal life. The king didn't like that…and later on he found out that Natsume would bring you, Mikan Sakura, back as his love…but King wouldn't have accepted that…since…Mikan, your history has been a traitor to the…history of Astale…"

**YAY! Done at last! Sorry, this story really is rushing. For some who are still confused, I remember that at the beginning of this story I said that I'd be putting parts of MeruPuri (a great manga) into this…and all the Astale and stuff is from MeruPuri…you'll understand soon when I update again…kk? And sorry for a short chapter…I'll give you bigger ones as I update! Till then leave the questions to me as reviews…flames accepted…and any confusion, please ask and I'll solve it out for you! Now, REVIEW!! Bye till then!!**


End file.
